Bugs
This article catalogs bugs in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. Note that there is a difference between a software bug, which is reliably replicable, and a glitch, which is often not. Additionally, this page is only used to describe notable bugs. Bugs such as those where the player can travel outside the game area's bounds are common and should not be described here unless they are used to achieve a bigger bug. ''The Precursor Legacy'' Zoomer out of Misty Island and Precursor Basin It is possible to get the A-Grav Zoomer out of the intended areas in Misty Island and Precursor Basin. The game will crash once taken too far away. In Misty Island, you can take the boat back to Sandover Village with the zoomer, and can explore some parts without freezing. Dead Man's Gorge race A bug may occur when trying to beat the record time of 45 seconds in the Dead Man's Gorge race: If you fail the race then talk to the Gambler, the race clock will set to 00.01 seconds, making it impossible to beat. To reduce the risk of this happening, it is safer to avoid talking to the Gambler if you do not beat the record time. Note that this bug is not guaranteed to be able to be replicated. Precursor Basin on foot It is possible to walk in the Precursor Basin on foot without the A-Grav Zoomer. On the far left of the Precursor Basin entrance there is an edge of land closest to reach. Perform a roll jump, and when landing, jump at the same time to do a high jump in order to travel up the Basin entrance's pitch. After you land, quickly do a double jump onto the edge of land so you do not slide back down. After you are on the edge, there is a game wall. To go over the wall, do a high jump and spin kick on the green ledge above. There is another green ledge above that — do another high jump to get there. Walk over to the Precursor structure and do a double jump and spin kick while being near to the structure. You will go over the barrier and walk in the Precursor Basin. Going past the flaming boulder You can pass the flaming boulder that leads to Klaww, without lifting it, by going around the cliff and out of bounds. First, you'll have to go to the small island left of the lost Precursor city entrance. Jump to the highest part and do a long jump on the left corner onto the rock. On the left, double jump and swim to the small area between the cliffs where the lurker shark can't get you. After that, do the fast swimming trick to the right and near the cliff. If done fast enough, the lurker shark will disappear before it eats you. Swim around the cliff and inside them. You'll see the dark abyss on the right, and water on the left. Don't cross the border, or you'll fall. Swim under the land, then jump to the green edge. Keep jumping on the green edges and rocks until you pass the flaming boulder. Then, walk through the cliff. When you jump up to see Klaww, he will disappear and reappear in the boss stage. A much simpler way of performing this glitch is by doing a special type of uppercut (done by doing a punch off the ledge, uppercutting when Jak dips down sharply and spinning, often called an extended uppercut) to the left of the boulder and landing on a small area you can stand and jump from; see video. Lava walking There is a rock in Volcanic Crater that you can ledge grab and use to get underneath the lava. You can let go of the ledge and walk around freely, although punching, spinning or jumping will cause you to die. This can be done during the Klaww boss fight to skip it entirely. Skipping Lava Tube Possibly the hardest to pull of in the entire series, it's possible to enter Lava Tube without 72 cells. To start it off, the player must jump over the wall that leads to the level, and zoom-walk around the level and then do a boosted uppercut to enter the level. Next, a series of semi-blind ledge grab jumps must be done until solid non-burning floor is reached. The scout fly box is then used for another boosted uppercut (note that this must be done while the box is in the air) and move carefully on the edges of the floor. After that, one must jump onto the rocks in the shortcut and once at the last one, do a rolljump and spin while in the air in order to grab a conveniently-placed rock. Jump up to go around the shortcut and then do more semi-blind ledge grab jumps. Once you get near the yellow eco vents, just drop off to respawn on the Zoomer. You can continue as normal. Flut flut in Snowy Mountain You can ride on the flut flut anywhere in Snowy Mountain. To do that, first go to the flut flut area and ride on the flut flut. Double jump back on the ledge and go to the left side. Double jump on the rock until you land on a ledge. Quickly double jump again and go around the invisible barrier. You can also launch yourself super high to get over the barrier by doing the dive attack. When you land on the ledge, quickly press square to launch yourself upwards and over the barrier. You will be over the barrier and free to roam. You can also go to Volcanic Crater, but the flut flut will be invisible and Jak will look like he's floating. Going to the Red Sage's hut or anywhere far out will cause the game to crash. Skip Gol and Maia's citadel When you enter Gol and Maia's citadel for the first time there will be a cutscene with Samos. After this cutscene ends save the game and load it again. You will now be standing next to the generator for Samos' cage. If Samos is freed then the other three sages will not need saving and they will disappear from their cages. The three generators will still contain power cells, however obtaining one will cause the game to crash, unless you utilize the bug below. If the game auto-saves, you will be able to keep the three power cells after the game freezes. This bug does not work in the Jak and Daxter Collection. Cutscene Skips in Gol and Maia's citadel When freeing any of the Sages in Gol and Maia's citadel, you can pause the game within a 2 frame window just before the cell-grab animation. If you then save and load the game (or auto-save and load) the cutscene will be skipped. This similar method of pause buffering can be used to temporarily skip the cutscenes you activate as you enter each Sage's hut for the first time (after the Green Sage's hut, that is, as you do not press a button to activate a cutscene in the same manner), although they will be reactivated upon re-entering the general area around the hut. You can also pause on the first frame of some smaller cutscenes such as the one in which the cell is released for Navigate the purple Precursor rings in Precursor Basin, and skip them with a save and load: this would, however, take longer than watching the cutscenes, due to their short length. ''Jak II'' Sandover Village If you play the intro scene (only in scene player) when it shows Sandover Village, open the disk tray and press triangle. A message will pop up and after you close the tray, a continue option will appear. You will now be in Sandover but you cannot move. Restart the mission and you can explore all you want. Note: The Krimzon Guard crates that appear in the area are actually substitutes for the locked boxes in the previous game. Armed Giant Dark Jak Take out your Peace Maker and charge a blast. Then go into first person view and release R1 to fire a shot. Exit first person and you will still look like you're charging a blast. Quickly change into Dark Jak to see him holding the gun for a brief moment. Then change to giant Dark Jak and both you and your gun will be giant. Krimzon Guards attacking yakows During the Metal Head invasion, Krimzon Guard will attack yakows. The yakows are invincible and will not take damage. Teleport Gate First go to the power station. Then enter the Teleport Gate. When you arrive, transform into Dark Jak. Now go back to the power station. When you arrive, Jak's hair should be spiky, and he should have clenched teeth and claws. But he will have normal eyes, normal hair color and normal skin color. Invisible Morph Gun Pull out any mod (on foot), and crawl. While you're crawling, put the gun away, but don't stop crawling. Jak will be holding an invisible gun. If you stand up or stop, it will go away. In Jak 3, he will be holding the Scatter Gun without an ammo capsule. Super high Jet board jump Go to the section of the city where you enter the bazaar from the palace area. There will be 2 ramps to go down. Go down the one on the right. When you're at the bottom, get on the jetboard and grind on the rail to the right side of the ramp. Jak will get stuck on the top of the rail. It may take a few tries. When he gets stuck, rapidly press X until Jak shoots into the sky. You could also move around while in the sky so you could land in different places. Unlimited Dark Jak Do the same process as the Sandover Village glitch, except instead of choosing the opening cutscene, choose the fourth cutscene where the precursor idol gives you a new dark power (This can be done with the other three, but it works the best with the fourth). Now Jak can roam around the first district of Haven City, without his dark Eco running out. Guards will not attack you (except for ones on hover bikes). Performing any attack that drains all Dark Eco, (such as Dark Bomb), will still change you back to normal Jak. Invulnerable Daxter In Mar's tomb where you play as Daxter, if you have invulnerability mode turned on, then Daxter cannot be squished by either the boulder or the spider. When Daxter goes behind the rock/spider, it will slow down. Daxter can go out of the hallway and as far as the entrance of the first test. Going farther out will cause the game to freeze. Empty Haven City After unlocking Mar's tomb and the Dark Giant ability, ride a small zoomer to Mar's Tomb entrance and jump off to the ledge on the left as you're facing the door. Jump on the piece of rubble and use the Dark Giant to crouch jump over the invisible wall. You should hear the city voice say one of the lines reserved for entering the city. Climb the rubble towards the center of the statue. The city voice will say that you've left the city and the radar, traffic and people should've disappeared. The game has loaded Mar's Tomb but the city is still there (though some parts may fail to load). You can get back into the city by jumping back off with the Dark Giant or using the JET board. If you fail to land on the certain pieces of the game, you will fall into a bottomless pit and die. The city will be completely empty of all Krimzon Guards, citizens and zoomers. Several other props will fail to load as well, such as the fruit stands in the Bazaar, the Palace, the Krimzon Guard fortress and the turbo cannon lids. There will only be two stadium posters in the city, both in the stadium section. On the PS2 version, both will be glitched, but on HD Remix, the posters will load properly. If you enter the stadium and try to jump into where the force field normally is, the game will crash. Getting too close to an airlock or a door will reload the city and bring it back to normal. Also, at first, the Port will not load unless you enter it from another area, such as the Gardens or the Industrial Section and the walls at the end of the Port and the Water Slums will not load (excepting the airlock to the pumping station). If you go too far beyond the game's boundaries or attempt to enter the Port from the area where Mar's Tomb is at first, Jak will fall through the water and die. Lava/Acid Walk By getting off the JET board at exactly the same time as you land in the acid in the weapons factory, or in the lava at the dig site, you are able to walk safely on the acid or lava without taking damage. The enemies will ignore you, however you will be able to attack them. You will not be able to equip weapons or the jet-board, until damage is taken by falling from a height . Ammo crates will be breakable, however the contents will not be collectable. The same goes for any Metal Head gems you might find. Some walls will allow you to walk through them, however the room you enter may not load except for the streams and pools of Lava and a few platforms. It is also possible to climb up the streams of Lava going from the ceiling to the floor by repetitive jumping and kicking. In a room that has not loaded properly, it is possible to ride a stream of lava all the way to the top without stopping by using the jet-board. Upon reaching the top however, you will fall into the darkness below and re-spawn with everything working properly again. Walk on Nothing On the platform leading to Haven Forest, if you position yourself just on the edge of the platform (near the back as you get on), it will drop you off the edge as it nears the forest. You will fall down, but the bottomless death will not trigger, allowing you to walk around on the solid ground at the bottom. All the walls will be solid and there will be invisible walls to prevent you from going anywhere, but you can leap over these using the Dark Giant power. Disable Border Patrol In areas with boundaries in the water such as the pumping station, you can swim out, turn into Dark Jak and perform the Dark Bomb just as the gun probe reaches the surface. It will be "destroyed" (turn dark and sink), allowing you to explore further beyond. However eventually the water will be non-solid and you will fall to your death. Elevator glitch in weapons factory In the weapons factory just before the boss at the end, if you positing yourself close to the elevator but don't actually get on and slowly nudge yourself forward, you will trigger the elevator ride up to the top. However, because you are so close to the edge, you will fall off partway up into a bottomless pit. However you will respawn at the top of the tower just before the trigger for the boss fight. When you respawn, if you go back onto the elevator it will take you back down to the weapons factory, but it will not load; all you will see are the open airlock doors and endless water. The only way to get back to the top is to jump off and die. Persistent Jello-Krews When fighting Krew if you use the Dark Blast on his Jello-Krews they will distort, then shrink but their electric field will remain for a short while after the rest of them have faded out. ''Jak 3'' Unlimited Light Flight Use Unlimited Light Jak to do this glitch. Once you're in the air, press X to flap your wings and circle to activate the shield. The shield resets your 'lift count' so that every time you flap your wings after activating shield it'll give the maximum possible lift. This way you can reach many areas that are inaccessible. Giant wings When you are in Light Jak form (Unlimited Light Jak secret not necessary) you can make your wings grow by jumping once (not twice) and just when you're about to reach the ground, jump again, you will see your wings flash and you will notice your wings start to grow. Repeat this to get extremely big wings. Infinite Orbs Start an orb search mission, then find the orb. When the timer says 0:00 pick up the orb. The game should go to the mission failed screen, but you still got your orb. Make sure you have a backup save in a separate file to attempt the infinite orb glitch. Alternatively, you can hold down the buttons to transform to Dark Jak next to the orb, then hit reset mission. When you reset Jak should come up collecting the orb. This is best done at the area with the gold precursor orb, as it counts for 3 orbs each time you do it. Car cams Bring out the Supernova weapon, fire it at a wall, around the same time the second beep triggers the explosion, take control of a zoomer. If you have done this right, the resulting explosion will cause you to start riding the zoomer you had hijacked. You will be unable to do anything, except cycle through the mods and firing the Morph Gun, as the zoomers will still be piloted by pedestrians. Restarting the game through the pause menu, or refiring the Super Nova, will revert the game to normal. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Missing wheels bug Version 1.03 of the PS4 version contained a game-breaking bug where all the cars' wheels or even the entire car was invisible. Attempting to use a car would cause it to render without wheels and respawn at the last checkpoint constantly, and attempting to use an invisible car would cause the game to crash. This was patched in version 1.04. Autosave freezing There is a bug in the auto save functionality of Jak X. When this bug occurs the game will constantly be saving and if you turn off the console it might corrupt your memory card. There is a way around it though. Load the game then pull the memory card out and put it back in again when you want to save. This problem is fixed in the 'Greatest hits' edition. Rear view crash At random times, switching to rear view in a race while driving will quickly flash the "Wrong Way" sign and cause your vehicle to explode. This is a rare occurrence and seems to happen mostly when the player frequently switches to rear view during the race. ''The Lost Frontier'' Gigantic Monster Mitts Once you unlock the "Monster Mitts" cheat at the Secrets' menu, activate it. Press start to continue your game and then press start again to access the menu. Go to the secrets' menu and deactivate the cheat. Again press start to continue your game and then press start again and reactivate the cheat. Repeat this procedure and you will see that each time you reactivate the cheat, Jak's hands will grow bigger and bigger. References Category:Technical information